


The Jackson Encounters

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Side pairing yugyeom/bambam, this really straddles the line between mature n explicit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum loves almost every part of rooming with Jinyoung, except that with Jinyoung comes the constant presence his best friend and Jaebum’s least favourite person on campus Jackson Wang. And Jaebum is not being dramatic. Jackson is there all. The. Fucking. Time. </p><p>College AU where Jackson's mission in life is to annoy Jaebum and Jaebum's mission in life is to find out how the hell Jackson keeps getting into  their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackson Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> let's all pretend the world fencing championships aren't in summer :D

Jinyoung was almost a completely perfect roommate for Jaebum. He’s neat, he never borrows Jaebum’s things without asking, if he ever orders pizza and Jaebum is out he always makes sure to get extra for when he returns and he doesn’t complain about Jaebum’s snoring… A lot. It’s as if the roommate gods have taken pity on him after two years of noise complaints, passive-aggression and mess and finally allowed him the blessing that is bunking with Jinyoung. Jaebum loves almost every part of their living arrangements, except that with Jinyoung comes the constant presence his best friend and Jaebum’s least favourite person on campus Jackson Wang. And Jaebum is not being dramatic. Jackson is there all. The. Fucking. Time.

It wasn’t that Jaebum genuinely hated Jackson- from what he had witnessed he wasn’t an overtly terrible person who stole candy from babies or anything- but the two of them didn’t exactly share a good past.

His first Jackson encounter - because that’s what every interaction with Jackson was, a close encounter with a completely alien entity that left Jaebum shaken and often disturbed- was in orientation week. He was two years into his study, optimistic about what the following year would bring and eager to jump in when it happened.

Jaebum was hurrying to his first meeting with his lecturer and he really couldn’t be late. The meeting could determine whether he’d get an assistant teaching position or whether he’d be forced to spend the rest of the week handing out resumes to every minimum-wage paying, college kid packed café on campus with Jinyoung. So he was in a massive hurry. But unfortunately he was also running on 4 hours sleep after staying up all night on the phone with Youngjae, pep-talking him for his first day at the independent arts school he had transferred into. So that was how he ended up, swaying on his feet from sleep deprivation, in line behind some kid in a flat cap who was trying to chat up the cashier with facts about organic coffee beans. At least that was what Jaebum assumed the 3 minute long conversation was. If he wasn’t in a rush he might even be a little impressed that the guy seemed to actually be succeeding in charming the girl, but instead he checked his watch for the fourth time and couldn’t help himself.

“Could you please find your own time to flirt with the cashier when there aren’t 15 people in a hurry behind you?”

The guy in front of him whirled around, spluttering and clearly ready to retort back but took one look at what must have been a very unpleasant expression on Jaebum’s face and apparently thought better of it. So he turned back, defeated and quickly ordered a tea before scurrying to the side so swiftly Jaebum didn’t even think he waited for his change. Once his own coffee was ordered and Jaebum was appeased enough for the guilt to set in he looked over to the waiting area, intending to mumble a quick apology only to see the shorter boy had already left.

So ultimately- he did not make the best first impression, but he didn’t think that justified the treatment he received from Jackson over the following months. Plus he was pretty sure the barista gave him the wrong milk on purpose for being so short-tempered.

It was only a few days before they crossed paths for Jaebum’s second encounter with the guy, which really was surprising considering the substantial cohort on campus. Jaebum was headed to his first class of the semester- Monday morning at 8:30am, he cursed himself for making such a rookie error enrolling in a timeslot so early, he should know better this far into his schooling- when he was almost mowed down by a guy in sports gear, lugging a huge bag and a pair of shoes in either hand as he tore past.

“Hey watch it!” His sense of balance wasn’t so good so soon after waking and he had almost let his laptop bag slip off his shoulder.

The guy spun around, laughing at Jaebum’s face as they recognized one another, “Can’t you find your own time to walk slowly when there aren’t people in a hurry walking behind you?”

Jaebum hardly had a moment to comprehend his jibe and scoff in response before the guy had turned and taken off again. He tried not to notice how nicely his sweatpants clung to his ass and failed miserably- but to be fair it was early and he was half asleep and the guy did have a great ass so he was at a disadvantage. He was only human.

It wasn’t until Jaebum’s third encounter with him that he discovered he would be seeing a lot more of the guy than he ever wanted to. It was almost a month into semester and rooming with Jinyoung and he was staying up late one Friday night to finish an assignment when the door swung open behind him.

“Jinyoung-ah there’s some leftover pizza in the mini fridge!” He called out, not looking up from his work until he saw someone collapse onto Jinyoung’s bed out of the corner of his eye. He pulled off his headphones when he turned and realized the hair peeking out from under the familiar flat cap was blonde and the guy was very much not Jinyoung. He stated as such only to hear Jinyoung’s laugh and looked to the door to find his actual roommate throwing his keys in the bowl by the door. “What is happening?”

Jinyoung was a great roommate, as previously stated, so it wasn’t often he brought people to the dorm without texting first and Jinyoung seemed pretty sober even though Jaebum knew he’d been at a party all night.

“Quiet- my brain hurts!” He heard the boy on the bed groan and he rolled to face them when Jaebum caught sight of his face.

“No no no-“ Jaebum said, turning to face Jinyoung who was grimacing. “Not him! He is not coming in here!”

Jinyoung raised his brows in shock but didn’t have a moment to respond before the guy was sitting up and waving his arms wildly, “Noooooo Junior you didn’t tell me HE was your roommate!”

“I am not having drunk flat cap boy throwing up-“

“I’m not drunk!”

“He’s not drunk,” Jinyoung placated, moving to sit next to the guy and allowing him to lean into his side rather than struggle to keep upright. “He got in the middle of a fight and someone clocked him in the back of the head.”

“I was breaking up the fight!”

“Of course you were Jackson-“ Jinyoung said motherly, adjusting the damned flat cap as Jackson leaned more firmly into his side.

“He should be in hospital!” Jaebum complained. “Oh god my assignment is due in 12 hours I don’t have time for this.”

“We already went to hospital he’s just a little loopy from the painkillers and needs to be monitored so-”

“No-“

“So we’re monitoring him!”

“I don’t know him!”

“It’s fine Jinyoung just don’t monitor me and if I die blame him and he’ll get arrested,” Jackson said dramatically, reaching for a nearby blanket and laptop and flopping down on Jinyoung’s bed again.

“That’s my blanket!” Jaebum whined, gesturing angrily to Jinyoung who smiled apologetically.

Jackson didn’t even look up from the laptop screen, “Really? It smells bad but I’m incapacitated so I suppose it’ll have to do.”

So that was how for their third encounter Jaebum found himself angrily typing out his assignment as Jackson and Jinyoung laughed along to whatever dumb movie they were watching on the bed behind him. And it was also how he found himself having to get his favorite blanket dry cleaned when Jackson did end up throwing up on it.

The fourth, fifth and sixth encounters consisted of Jackson seeing Jaebum around campus and yelling his name and waving as maniacally as he could manage to try and embarrass him. Jaebum was pretty sure one of his professors now hated him after Jackson had disrupted the entire lecture hall just to call out to him through the door. Jaebum attempted to get Jinyoung to get him to stop but his roommate just laughed and he was pretty sure that meant it wasn’t going to happen.

Jaebum began to regret telling him he was a great roommate.

The seventh encounter happened in the coffee shop where it all began. Jaebum was lined up, headphones in and tapping away at his phone when a loud voice yelled above his music.

“Oh my goodness! We must remove ourselves from the line for it is the hugely important Im Jaebum! His time is worth more than ours, us mere mortals!” He took off his headphones and looked up to realize the line before him consists only Jackson, a pale blonde guy and a shorter tan guy who honestly did not look old enough to even be on campus. He realised they must be Jackson’s friends, especially considering how they were laughing with him. Jaebum ignored the slight jealousy he felt when he realised his only real friend on campus was Jinyoung. Jackson had the apparent ability to charm everyone- except him of course.

“Shut up Jackson,” He muttered, wishing he could think of something witty to remark and moved to leave. He could just buy an iced coffee from someone closer to his lecture hall anyway.

Jaebum gets used to the constant jibes whenever Jackson drops by the dorm to hang out with or pick up Jinyoung and they make up encounters eight through eleven.

The twelfth encounter takes place before some frat party Jinyoung had briefly attempted to convince Jaebum to attend. Luckily for Jaebum and his reclusive self he had just received word that he was approved to assist in tutoring a freshman subject and he was too busy preparing for that to go out drinking. Jackson, however, had turned up half an hour before the party even started and before Jinyoung had even gotten back from music practice to “pre-drink” and was instead choosing to spend his extra time harassing Jaebum with overly complex questions about the content.

“You’re ‘not sure’ JB?” And Jaebum tried to hold back his wince at the nickname Jackson knew he hated. “If my tutor told me they “weren’t sure” about one of my questions you can bet I wouldn’t be happy. They’re not paying for ‘not sure.’”

Jaebum sighed heavily, slamming his tutoring binder shut and banging his head on his desk. “Nobody would want you to be their tutor anyway Jackson!”

Jackson was draped across Jaebum’s bed, playing with a loose thread on his comforter and probably ruining his sheets. It wasn’t as if Jaebum had actually made his bed- he wasn’t messy per se but he was a college student in the end- but Jaebum knew his obnoxiously strong cologne would cling to the sheets or the half empty can of whatever cheap beer Jackson was cradling would spill on them some point. After his fifth glance over to make sure that hadn’t yet happened he heard Jackson scoff.

“Can you stop acting like I’m going to steal something? Trust me there’s nothing here I’d want,” He stated with a pointed look at the pile of textbooks that doubled as Jaebum’s bedside table.

“Who knows maybe you were thinking of actually studying but didn’t want to pay for the books yourself,” Jaebum remarked, wincing as his strained eyes tried to adjust to read the computer screen. He knew he shouldn’t have had a nap in his contacts now his eyes were drier than hell.

“Uh excuse you!” Jackson huffed before downing the rest of his beer and narrowly missing hitting Jaebum with it as he hurled it in the wastepaper basket. “I do study!”

Jaebum turned his seat, raising an eyebrow, “Somehow I have a hard time believing that.”

“I study all the time! You’ve just never seen it because I don’t study here- I study in the library. You know… Where normal people study?” Jackson spoke slowly, as if explaining it to a child and Jaebum bristles.

“Why would I study there when I have everything I need here?” Jaebum retorted, spinning his chair to return to his work.

“Oh I don’t know… The academic atmosphere? To be able to actually print your work? So you can research? To leave your dorm and actually meet some new people?”

“Not everything is about socializing Jackson.”

“Not everything is about studying Jaebum,” He mimicked, tone just as flat. “Have you ever even been to a college party in all your time here? Have you ever been to a party ever?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “I go to parties.”

“Yeah probably academic soirees where everyone stands around eating gross cheese and drinking overpriced champagne as they discuss their mortgages and the economy,” Jackson scoffed, cracking open another can of beer.

“I go to parties!”

But Jackson refused to believe him and instead kicked his feet up to rest uncomfortably close to Jaebum’s pillow. Now he’d have to wash that too. Great. “Come on Jaebum,” He said patronizingly. “This is a safe place there’s no need to lie. We both know that’s not true.”

“I’m your elder treat me with some respect!” Jaebum complained, hating the whine to his voice.

“Damn right you’re my elder, you old man,” Jackson muttered and Jaebum was beyond done.

“Fine you know what- I’m going tonight.” He really had done more than enough to prepare to tutor and he hadn’t gone out in ages- it’d be nice to let loose for once. Even if Jackson was going to be there.

Jackson sprung up like a springboard, droplets of beer spraying onto Jaebum’s sheets, “What?”

Jinyoung entered the room just as suddenly, finally back from practice. “You’re coming?” He asked excitedly.

“You’re coming?” Jackson repeated, distinctly less enthused and Jaebum knew it was childish that that motivated him even more but he didn’t care.

So that was how the twelfth time Jaebum encountered Jackson Wang he ended up very very drunk and accidentally hitting on a TA who had taught him the previous semester as Jinyoung and Jackson cackled in the background. At least they cackled until they were shocked into silence when the guy blushed and slipped Jaebum’s his number with a wink. It was altogether a very successful evening.

The following morning Jaebum was woken by the sound of Jackson’s head splitting laughter and groaned, reaching to muffle the sound with his pillow only to discover he didn’t have one. With great dread he opened one eye and found himself lying on carpet, still fully dressed and cocooned in an unfamiliar blanket. He followed the cackling to find Jackson, peeking over the side of a bed laughing at him.

“What the fuck-“ Jaebum groaned and winced at the rough sound of his own voice.

“How’s the floor treating you?” Jackson asked teasingly and Jaebum frowned as he tried to recall where the hell he was. He eventually gave in and asked, much to the delight of Jackson. “In my room dumby.”

“What the fuck,“ Jaebum repeated, rubbing his eyes harshly before making the effort to stand.

“Steady there drunkard,” Jackson said, sitting up and grabbing his waist as he wobbled. Jaebum took in the room. It was slightly smaller than his and Jinyoung’s but almost seemed larger as it only contained one bed and one desk. Opposite Jackson’s bed lay Jinyoung, curled up on a soft looking sofa and looking far worse for wear than he felt.

“Where’s your roommate?” He mumbled, looking for another bed but not being able to understand when he couldn’t find it.

“RA benefits- no roommate!” Jackson explained brightly, and Jaebum bitterly hated how put together he looked after such a night.

“You’re an RA?” He said incredulously and Jackson mocked offense.

“You don’t think I could be an RA? I’ll have you know everyone on my floor loves me I’m great at it.”

“They probably just made you one cus nobody would want to room with you,” Jaebum mumbled, groaning as the room spun again. Jackson huffed, standing and digging through his packed cupboard quickly.

“Well as fun as this has been grumpy but I have to get to practice-“

“What masochist schedules practice at-“ Jaebum patted down his pockets for his phone and checked the time. “7am on a Sunday.”

Jackson rolled his eyes as he pulled out the same oversized bag Jaebum had seen him lug around campus and swapped into a pair of sweatpants. Jaebum averted his gaze, suddenly fascinated by the collection trophies littered around the room and on top of Jackson’s dresser. Classic Jackson, he probably hoarded every trophy he’d ever received. Jaebum was sure there were at least 5 participation trophies piled around here just to look impressive.

“Anyway you and Jinyoung can stay as long as you want. Nobody should come needing anything they all know I’m going to be out for the next few hours,” Jaebum’s foggy mind struggled to keep up and he sat himself down on Jackson’s bed, unhappy to discover it was very very comfortable. “Oh and Jaebum?”Jaebum blinked at him after a moment, embarrassed to realize he had been running his hands along the comforter. “Don’t puke on my stuff.”

He ignored Jaebum’s subsequent gesture and like that disappeared through the door.

Jaebum woke up hours later to the sound of Jinyoung groaning.

“I feel like death!” Jinyoung decreed, looking over at him. “Why are you in Jackson’s bed?”

Jaebum jumped up quickly from where he had cuddled up to Jackson’s pillow and regretted the sudden movement immediately.

“I’m gonna throw up.”

The thirteenth encounter with Jackson occurred later that afternoon when Jaebum lay in his own bed, nursing a bottle of Gatorade and trying to keep down a few mouthfuls of plain rice as he reread through his tutoring notes. Jinyoung was out- apparently a bad hangover wasn’t a valid excuse in his boss’ eyes for being unable to come into work.

“You asshole!”

Jaebum jumped in shock and grumbled when he saw the rice had spilled onto his notes.

“How did you get in here?”

He received a balled up piece of paper to the side of the head and he flinched again, spilling his Gatorade onto his notes this time.

“What the fuck Jackson?”

“What the fuck Jaebum?” Jackson shrieked back. “I puked in your bin and I couldn’t find the rubbish chute so I just left it oops.’”

Jaebum winced, he may have still been a little tipsy when he penned that. The ball of paper unfurled and he recognize his own penmanship from earlier.

“I…”

“My dorm smells like your vomit you asshole!” Jackson yelled and Jaebum groaned.

“Consider it payback,” He mumbled pettily.

“For what?” Jackson raised his eyebrows.

“Puking on my favorite blanket.”

“I paid for dry cleaning! And that was because I had a concussion you dick!”

“Please stop yelling my head already hurts.”

“You’re such an asshole. I let you crash in my room cus you and Jinyoung did jaeger bombs like a bunch of rookies and this is how you repay me?” Jackson huffed and Jaebum couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. “Screw you man.”

Jackson slammed the door behind him

Jaebum doesn’t see Jackson in person for almost two weeks after that and he realizes it’s the most time he’s gone without seeing him since he and Jinyoung became friends. He does however know it’s not by chance. Jinyoung still receives the onslaught of text messages from Jackson at way too early in the morning and too late at night, and there are multiple occasions where he returns to the dorm to find Jinyoung putting away the mug Jackson favored.

“This is getting dumb,” He tells Jinyoung one afternoon when he discovers Jackson and Jinyoung beat his and Jinyoung’s high score on Call of Duty.

“What is?” Jinyoung asks from where he’s reading on his bed.

“Jackson and you beat our high score.”

“Oh yeah,” Jinyoung says absently. “It was a pain in the ass to do. It took us a bunch of attempts.”

“Jinyoung we set that record yesterday- when did you two even do that?” Jaebum huffed, turning off the xbox and returning to lie across his bed.

“This morning after you left for your lecture. He dropped by,” Jinyoung said casually, flipping to the next page of his book. Jaebum didn’t know how Jinyoung did it. He never seemed to study but Jaebum knew from the peeks he’d gotten of his grades he apparently didn’t even need to.

“He’s timing his visits so he doesn’t have to see me?” Jaebum scoffed. “How old is he? 12?”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “I thought you’d be happy you don’t have to see him. You never stop complaining about how often he drops by.”

Jaebum paused, unable to think of a response. “Shut up Jinyoung.”

The fourteenth encounter with Jackson, Jaebum specifically ensures he doesn’t actually see the guy and instead bribes the student admin on the building’s front desk to drop off the new waste paper basket and air freshener to his “friend” the RA on level 3.

It’s a peace offering he justifies- not an apology. Even if he spent 10 minutes debating which air freshener was nicest.

The fifteenth Jackson encounter takes place when he walks into the library to check out the study group his professor recommended he look into and finds Jackson sitting amongst the four other students.

“Fucking hell,” He murmurs under his breath, trying to work out if he can turn around and leave or if he’s already been spotted.

“Jaebum-ssi!” He hears someone call and he groans, looking up to see Yugyeom, one of the freshman in his tutoring class waving him over. Jackson’s head pops up from where he’d been chatting to another member and he laughs in delight at the displeasure on Jaebum’s face. “Jaebum-ssi are you joining us?” Yugyeom asks curiously and Jaebum nods unwillingly.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be doing this class?” Yugyeom teases and Jaebum resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“I skipped it in first year because I hate math but it’s a prerequisite for another class I want to do,” He explained quietly, joining them at the table.

“Hey now Yugyeom!” Jackson bickers. “Be nice to your elders- we need all the help we can get as our minds deteriorate!”

Jaebum’s groan was muffled under the sound of the other group member’s laughter.

The study group met twice a week leading up to their finals and with Jackson’s visits to their dorm resuming there was hardly a day where Jaebum didn’t get teased by him about something.

Somewhere just past their thirtieth encounter Jinyoung asked Jaebum to accompany him to the final day of the fencing championship the university was hosting and because he was an amazing friend he agreed to. It wasn’t until they were seated and the announcer introduced the two first competitors that Jaebum realized why Jinyoung suddenly cared about extra-curricular sports.

“Jackson? Jackson fences?” He exclaimed, sighting the boy in a serious conversation with a man Jaebum assumed was his coach.

“Yes Jackson,” Jinyoung said, as if Jaebum was completely stupid. “He’s expected to make it to the next Olympics.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows in surprise and he couldn’t help feeling like a bit of an idiot.

“That’s why he’s always awake at 7am,” He murmured. “Huh he never mentioned it.”

“He doesn’t like to brag a lot,” Jinyoung explained, waving suddenly as he saw a few of Jackson’s friends entering. Jaebum recognized them from the coffee shop about a month and a half ago and he winced when they seemed to recognize him too. “Mark! Bambam! Over here I saved seats!”

Jaebum sighed and couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated that Jinyoung had dragged him along if he obviously had other people to sit with. But still when the day began he couldn’t stop himself from cheering along with the others when Jackson easily dominated his events.

Jackson won as everyone expected and Jaebum slipped out before he received his medals, feeling uncomfortably out of place amongst the group of Jackson’s closest friends and unsettled by how proud he felt of the younger boy.

That didn’t stop Jackson from turning up at their dorm later and settling onto Jaebum’s bed.

“How do you keep getting let in?” He complains, putting down his textbook with a sigh. “Jinyoung isn’t even here- he’s working.”

“So I heard you came to my match,” He teased, completely ignoring him and Jaebum groaned. “Did you not want to stick around to see me get my medals? Too jealous of my success?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Too bored actually. You want to really impress me? Do all that without the protective gear on and with real swords and maybe I’ll hang around for the medal presentation.”

The delighted laugh he received was not what he expected and he forced himself to refocus on his study.

“Well well well who knew Jaebum has a pirate kink,” He heard Jackson sing-song to himself as he left the room, leaving him spluttering and red.

The thirty-fifth encounter is during their next weekly study group and Jaebum is ready to slap the smug smile off his face. He had left to grab a coffee for FOUR MINUTES and returned to find the textbook he had been using missing.

“Jackson where is it.”

“Hmm?” Jackson responded innocently. “Where is what hyung you’ll have to be more specific.”

“I’m not your hyung you ass- where is my textbook?”

“Well where did you leave it?” Jackson said smoothly, not looking up from where he was copying out notes from his library-borrowed copy.

Jaebum groaned as the other study-group members snickered. “Right here with my things! Where did you hide it?”

“Why would I hide your textbook?” Jackson replied, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh wait! You mean the textbook sitting here?” He gestured to Jaebum’s pile of books.

Jaebum gritted his teeth, nodding slowly.

“Oh! I assumed you were finished studying so I returned it to the shelf for you,” Jackson grinned at him and Jaebum glared at the freshman who let out a giggle.

“You two are ridiculous,” He caught Yugyeom murmur and he sighed, stomping off to the shelf where the mathematics textbooks were stored.

“Oh hyung!” He heard Jackson call and he spun back to face him, one eyebrow raised. “I just can’t seem to recall if I put it back with the other textbooks though. Whoops!”

The thirty-eighth encounter gets Jaebum a noise complaint from student admin and a headache that lasts for three hours. He’s just managed to squeeze in a power nap between tutoring and a late class when he is woken by an air horn going off in their room. He jumps so sharply he falls out of his bed and ends up tangled in a pile of bed sheets on the floor. When he looks around, practically asleep and half-convinced he’s about to experience his first round of college hazing almost two and a half years in he sees Jackson standing by his door holding the cursed device.

“Good afternoon hyung, don’t mind me I just needed a place to test out my new air horn!” And with that Jackson turns and leaves, ignoring Jaebum’s hurling cusses and whatever else is within hands reach at him.

“Who keeps letting you in?!”

It’s after this encounter that Jaebum stages an intervention with Jinyoung.

“Why are you friends with him?” He demands to know. “He is the worst person I’ve ever met Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung just laughs and Jaebum is not content with this response.

“I’m not kidding Jinyoung-ah! He is obnoxious and petty and cocky and annoying and… and I’m pretty sure he’s breaking into our building! I don’t think you should be friends with him.”

Jinyoung continues to laugh for a few minutes, entertained greatly by the slight madness in Jaebum’s eyes and tone, before speaking. “He’s a good friend I promise you,” He clears his throat and smiles at Jaebum’s confounded expression. “You’ll see. He just also really likes fucking with you.”

“Why me?”

“He thinks your kind of an asshole-“ He cuts off Jaebum’s objections. “Which you are and you know it. Plus he thinks your reactions are funny.”

Jaebum groaned, “Why did you have to befriend the biggest lunatic on campus?”

“Why did you have to start a rivalry with him?” Jinyoung responds, laughing again at Jaebum’s pained groan.

It reaches the fourth month of Jaebum and Jackson’s rivalry and the end of their weekly study groups. He was waiting outside the final exam for the subject and reading through his notes nervously when he felt Jackson drop into the seat beside him.

“Reading over the same notes over and over isn’t going to help you now,” Jackson stated, reaching over and taking them from Jaebum’s hands.

“Give them back Jackson now is not the time-“

“Explain to me how to find the equation of a cubic function,” Jackson responded smoothly and Jaebum huffed, scrunching his eyebrows as he recites the method. “Perfect!”

“Can I please have my notes back?”

“Nope! Now how do you graph one?”

That continued on for the remaining ten minutes before they were asked to leave all their books and enter into the exam room, and as Jaebum confidently answered almost all of the questions he couldn’t help but feel slightly indebted to the other boy.

The forty-ninth encounter takes place after end of semester exams finish. Jinyoung and Jackson are out celebrating but he has an early morning flight to catch on so he’s in his dorm packing when he receives a call from Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung! You better not having too much fun without me-“

“Jaebum-“ He hears Jackson’s voice, tense and urgent on the other end of the line and he is alert instantly. “Are you still in the dorms?”

“Yes- Jackson what’s wrong?”

“I think Jinyoung’s drink was spiked-“

“I’ll be there in 10- text me the address.” Jaebum responded, throwing on a hoodie and grabbing his wallet and keys.

When he reached the bar he caught sight of Jackson and Jinyoung, huddled together on the curb and pulled into the next clear space- no matter how legal it may or not be. Jackson had Jinyoung’s head supported against his knees and a hand rubbing down his back as their friend dry retched into the gutter.

“Jackson!” He called, rushing over as the younger boy looks up in relief.

“I didn’t know what to do-“ Jackson said. “He wouldn’t have taken anything, especially not without telling me and we’d hardly had drunk anything before he practically fainted on the bar. I told the bouncers and they’re warning people now but I-“

“It’s okay Jackson let’s just get him home,” Jaebum said calmly, helping support Jinyoung’s other side as they pulled him up and towards his car.

As Jaebum drove he couldn’t help let his eyes drift to the rearview mirror to watch as Jackson propped Jinyoung up beside him, chatting pointlessly in his ear and wiping the saliva from his mouth with his sleeve when he retched again. Jaebum pulled his focus back to the road when he realized Jackson’s eyes had risen to meet his.

When Jinyoung was finally curled up asleep in the recovery position on the floor, back leaning against the base of his bed to support him and bucket next to him Jaebum finally relaxed enough to sit beside him.

“You’re a really good friend,” He heard Jackson say, sounding almost unintentional and he looked up.

“You are too,” He replied, slightly embarrassed. The two watched each other for a moment and Jackson fixed his hair nervously. He had dyed it back to his natural black and Jaebum thought it made him look slightly less ridiculous. Even if he still refused to stop wearing flat caps everywhere.

“Well I guess I should probably get going-“

“You can stay if you want,” Jaebum said quickly, wincing at the speed of his response. “You aren’t gonna leave me here alone in charge of him are you?”

Jackson laughed, “Of course not. Well I guess it’s a good thing then that Jinyoung is sleeping on the ground- otherwise it’d be you again.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, “Oh? You think you’d be kicking me out of my own bed do you?”

“Well I did just save your one and only friend’s life you know,” Jackson responded teasingly, going to lie in Jinyoung’s bed when he noticed his shirt. “Uh you wouldn’t happen to know which of Jinyoung’s shirts he’d let me have to sleep in would you? Mine is a little… Pukey.”

Jaebum huffed, walking over to his drawers and pulling out an old pair of sweats and a singlet, “Here use mine. Don’t get vomit on them.”

Jackson looked surprised at the gesture but accepted them with a nod, “No promises hyung.”

And for the first time when he used the honorific, Jaebum didn’t hear a hint of sarcasm.

Jaebum woke early before the others and grabbed his bags and the few things he had yet to pack before their little adventure the night before. He watched Jackson and Jinyoung for a moment before feeling creepy and made his way to leave. But standing in the doorway he hesitated, turning back and grabbing a spare sticky note off Jinyoung’s desk to write on.

“Jinyoung – I hope you feel better when you wake up, I’ll see you next semester roomie  
Jackson – wash my clothes & give them back to Jinyoung, he’ll hold onto them for me”

He paused, foolishly, before jotting down a few digits and ignoring the blush he doing it.

“& text me to let me know Jinyoung isn’t dead when you wake up… DO NOT use this number for anything else”

It only took Jackson four days to break this rule. Their fiftieth encounter is a 5am text message reading only “hi hyung” and it wakes him up and has him angry for the rest of the day. He should have realised that not responding would only encourage more and when he checked his phone again that night he has 12 unread messages all from Jackson.

Jackson @ 6:45: hyung why are you ignoring me? :(  
Jackson @ 7:51: hyung it’s not very nice to ignore people :’(  
Jackson @ 11:58: I just finished my morning fencing training  
Jackson @ 12:00: I asked my dad if I could fence in a pirate outfit & he did not like the idea  
Jackson @ 12:02: I guess I’ll never impress you 3  
Jackson @ 13:05: I know this is the right number hyung u replied when I told u jr didn’t die  
Jackson @ 13:06: u can’t fool me :P  
Jackson @ 16:00: I just finished at the gym & I just had a great idea for u  
Jackson @ 16:02: u should use ur textbooks as weights hyung!  
Jackson @ 16:03: they r heavy & useless- may as well get some value from them!  
Jackson @ 16:53: ur really going to regret giving me this number  
Jackson @ 16:56: hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung D:

Jaebum sighed heavily and typed, unable to stop himself.

Jaebum @ 17:58: what do you want  
Jackson @ 17:59: HYUUUUUNG!!! :D I’m glad u replied I hav something important to tell u  
Jaebum @ 18:00: what  
Jackson @ 18:01: look it’s you >:[  
Jaebum @ 18:02: I’m blocking ur number  
Jackson @ 18:03: :O

Jaebum never blocked Jackson’s number. Even when Jackson purposefully rung him at 6am every few days just because he could.

Eventually their break ended and Jaebum found himself back out front of his dorm room, heavy bags hanging off either shoulder. He unlocked the door, shoving himself and his luggage through before turning to find Jinyoung and Jackson already inside. He had lost track of how many texts and most recently snapchats he had received over the past few weeks from Jackson. He figured this was probably somewhere around the ninetieth Jackson encounter. He sighed heavily.

“Shouldn’t you be in your dorm being RA, helping out the new dorm members and you know… doing you job?” He huffed out, no actual heat behind his words and he shoved through the room to throw his bags on his bed.

“Hello to you too hyung!” Jackson said cheerfully, so unperturbed by Jaebum’s tone that it had Jinyoung muffling laughter. “But anyway I was just dropping in to say a quick hello to my two favorite people on campus- and no, as much as it must break your heart to hear it Jaebum, you are not one of them- so I better be off.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows at Jinyoung who just laughed again, “Don’t be too jealous Jaebum. He isn’t any real competition to you.”

Jaebum didn’t think Jinyoung’s teasing warranted a response so he busied himself packing away his things, pushing to the back of his mind any curiosity about Jackson’s other favorite besides Jinyoung.

It wasn’t until 3am that night when Jaebum woke suddenly, cold sweat and all, to realize that neither Jinyoung nor Jackson had ever returned him his clothes.

“That brat.”

The second half of the year continued on much the same as the start did. Jinyoung was still a pretty great roommate, Jackson continued to harass him whenever the opportunity presented itself and Jaebum still spent too much time thinking about it. There were however some improvements. Jaebum’s professor had been impressed with his dedication tutoring the past semester and had encouraged him to try his hand with more teaching, allowing him to assist with two more classes. Jaebum had been halfway through a routine chat with Youngjae when the younger boy had suddenly remembered he had a long weekend free of classes or assignments and, if Jaebum and his oh so wonderful roommate would allow it, he could come to town for a visit. And, after passing his math final with flying colors, Jaebum no longer had to attend his bi-weekly study groups.

Unfortunately this did not mean an end of seeing Jackson almost daily, if anything it only encouraged him to seek out Jaebum more often and he found his way to their dorm almost daily. One particular morning when Jaebum was too tired to work out what number encounter they had reached, he awoke to find Jackson watching him from Jinyoung’s bed opposite him.

“Good morning!” Jackson had said cheerfully, with far too much energy for this time of morning. He realized Jackson was flipping through one of his own textbooks and it concerned him with how normal this abnormal presence had become.

“Honestly Jackson one day I’m gonna catch you breaking in here and I’m going to report you to the police,” Jaebum muttered darkly, while ensuring with a quick wipe of his hand that he didn’t have any drool on his face.

“Okey dokey hyung, “ Jackson murmured before noticing the time on the alarm clock. “Oh I need to go to training-“

“Are you even enrolled in any classes-“

“-but before I forget! Junior asked me to let you know he’s been called into work tonight so he won’t be able to attend your ‘bro-date.’”

Jaebum could hear the inverted comas in Jackson’s speech but he chose to ignore them, “Why didn’t Jinyoung just text me?”

“He knew I’d be around,” Jackson answered smoothly as he reached for his fencing bag and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you later hyung!”

“I hope not!”

It was later, and what Jaebum calculated was around the ninety-sixth encounter, that Jaebum heard the perky knocking on his door. He swung it open to find Jackson, loaded down with a stack of movies, an armful of popcorn and other snacks and a pillow, grinning brightly at him.

“What the hell-“

“You can’t tell me you are too busy I know Jinyoung cancelled on you and he’s your only friend so you have no plans,” Jackson stated, shoving past him to dive on his bed. He reached for Jaebum’s laptop, closing a bunch of tabs Jaebum knew he definitely still needed and put the first disk in the drive.

“What the hell!” Jaebum repeated, still standing by the door.

“I’m bored and everyone’s either on dates or being boring and not wanting to hang out so I’m getting desperate. Just come watch some movies with me. I brought bribes,” He pleaded, shaking the snacks in offering. Jaebum sighed, he did have no plans and honestly watching some movies might be a nice way to relax. So he gave in and settled down beside Jackson, reasonably content.

At least he was until the opening title came up and Jaebum “Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl” and he almost shoved Jackson off his bed.

When Jinyoung shoved through the door at 10pm and Jaebum woke from where he had dozed off somewhere into the third movie to find himself on the receiving end of a very knowing smile. He felt Jackson shuffle next to him and he realized the smaller boy had curled into his side in sleep and he knew he was bright red.

“Don’t. Say. A word,” He threatened quietly, careful not to wake Jackson for fear of having to deal with that entire situation. Jinyoung simply mimed zipping his lips shut and quietly grabbed his shower kit before hurrying out of the room. Jaebum could still hear his laughter through the door as he walked down the hall. He really hated having Jinyoung as a roommate.

The hundredth Jackson encounter happened once again back in their- back in the coffee shop. Jaebum was waiting in line, planning on grabbing a coffee and heading back to the dorm to see if Jinyoung wanted to hang out. He supposed it wouldn’t be so terrible even if Jackson was there too. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the oh so familiar, somewhat maniacal laughter and he turned to see Jackson smiling brightly someone. He shifted forward in line, just catching the side of the guys face and realizing it was Jackson’s friend from the fencing final and the coffee shop again before that. He looked around, expecting to see the other guy, the taller pale one, but he couldn’t spot him anywhere. He must have been busy.

“Can I help you?” Jaebum almost jumped and smiled apologetically at the cashier as he moved up to order.

As he waited for his coffee he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Jackson- knowing it was creepy but too nosy to stop himself. It sounded like they were about to leave anyway and Jaebum was slightly relieved because that meant he wouldn’t have to go over and embarrass himself with his own awkwardness in saying hello.

“Bambam- take care of yourself! Eat well and stay hydrated you don’t want to get sick. I’ll drop by tonight or tomorrow anyway but don’t forget to work on your assignment!” He heard Jackson’s serious advice and smiled. Jackson may be ridiculously annoying and sort of an asshole but he knew from witnessing him and Jinyoung he was a loyal and caring friend.

“Okay thank you hyung I promise I will. Love you!”

“Love you too!”

Oh.

Okay.

Never mind.

So Jackson had a boyfriend. Jaebum didn’t know why he was shocked. It wasn’t as if Jackson had ever made any false illusions to his sexuality and Jaebum wasn’t one to assume anything but the way Jackson used to talk never really indicated he was… taken.

It was just surprising. That was all.

If Jaebum avoided the dorm for a couple of days it was just because he felt weird knowing about Jackson and his secret boyfriend and he didn’t want to accidentally out him to Jinyoung. Sure he knew his roommate was incredibly understanding- he himself had a full disclosure policy with his roommates after one incident in freshman year where his roommate found out he was bi 6 the week before finals and requested an immediate room change. He knew what he experienced wasn’t bad, it was better than the bullying he knew others experienced, but he wasn’t eager to repeat it. So Jinyoung was fully aware of Jaebum’s sexuality and it was fine and he had not experienced an ounce of judgment or biphobia from him, but that didn’t mean Jackson was comfortable knowing about his sexuality. Jaebum wouldn’t even know if it wasn’t for his damned nosiness.

So that was why Jaebum was avoiding his room. That was the only reason.

Jaebum’s plan of attack worked well until Youngjae came into town and staying out of the dorm wasn’t exactly practical.

Youngjae and Jinyoung clicked like long lost brothers and it comforted Jaebum greatly. He had been slightly nervous despite Jinyoung assuring him fitting another person into their already small room would not be an issue, but he watched the two of them in the middle of a deep discussion about some random book/movie/game franchise and smiled fondly.

Their hundred and first encounter happened when he heard a loud rap on the door and spun around to see Jackson standing there, “Oh!” He smiled brightly. “Hi everyone!”

Jaebum smiled awkwardly, moving back to stand beside Youngjae, “Jackson- this is Youngjae he’s visiting for the weekend. Youngjae this is Jackson he’s-“

“Oh Jackson! Hyung’s told me so much about you-“ Jinyoung sounded like he was choking and Jaebum almost punched his friend. He had hardly mentioned Jackson at all in their phone calls- mostly to avoid the looks Jinyoung would throw him but also because his phone plan could not handle the minutes he would spend ranting about how frustrating he was. Jaebum really did have the worst friends.

Jackson took it with ease though, laughing as he went to sit next to Jinyoung on his bed, “Oh well I sort of make his life as difficult as I can- it’s not my fault though. He makes himself an easy target.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Don’t try to make excuses for being a dick Jackson.”

“Anyway-“ Jinyoung interrupted, trying to divert the conversation before it divulged into blatant squabbling. “Younjae did you bring a sleeping bag or anything? We should probably set up where you’re gonna sleep. Be warned though- I can attest to the fact though our floor is not as comfortable as you may hope.”

Jaebum and Jackson laughed at Jinyoung’s self-deprecating smile.

“Oh don’t worry about it Youngjae I’ll let you share with me,” The beds weren’t big but Jaebum had been sharing beds with Youngjae since they were barely walking. He could handle a few nights of cramped sleeping. “It’s not as if it’d be the first time.”

Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum noticed Jackson’s eyes flicking between the two of them before settling on the ground, “Well anyway- lovely to meet you Youngjae. I need to be off! Fencing training!”

Jaebum barely got out his goodbye before Jackson had hurried out the door, no fencing gear in sight.

“Doesn’t he usually train in the morning?” Jaebum said softly and Youngjae turned to him.

“He seems nice! I don’t know why you complain about him so much.” ‘

Having Youngjae around was a great reprieve from the stress of studying and tutoring. He took him to all of the new cafés around campus and he and Jinyoung took him out to a bar one night to celebrate him finally being of age. Jaebum had casually asked Jinyoung if Jackson was coming and the other boy had said something about “an important test” or something Jackson had to study for. It wasn’t until he was dropping Youngjae off to the train that he realized he had not seen the fencer once over the weekend.

Jackson resurfaced for their hundred and second encounter a week later when Jaebum bumped into him leaving the dorm building.

“Jackson!” He called out in surprise, making the younger boy stop in surprise.

“Oh Jaebum- sorry I was just dropping in-“

“Isn’t Jinyoung at work?” Jaebum said, mindlessly and he froze when he realized who Jackson might be visiting. “Sorry it’s none of my business.”

Jackson eyed him cautiously, “Okay then.” He looked eager to leave but was being too polite to do so. Jaebum didn’t know when he started caring about such niceties. “So Youngjae isn’t with you?”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, “Oh no. I just dropped him off the train station he has to get back to his school. He can only miss a few days.”

Jackson looked understanding, “It must be really hard- not seeing him often.”

Jaebum nodded, “Uh yeah I guess so… Anyway-“

“I better go-“

“Okay. See you around.”

If Jaebum banged his head against the wall after Jackson left that was between him and the security cameras.

The next time he heard from Jackson for their hundred and third it was via text and he realised it was the first he had received from him for weeks.

Jackson @ 17:03: so jr just told me yj is your best friend  
Jaebum @ 17:04: yeah???  
Jackson @ 17:07: sorry… I just assumed  
Jackson @ 17:08: nevermind. sorry

Jaebum raised his eyebrows. Jackson thought Youngjae was his boyfriend? And thought he’d be offended by that. Jaebum was a little flattered to be honest. Youngjae was the straightest guy he had ever met in his entire life, if Jackson thought Jaebum had a shot with him that was almost nice.

Jaebum @ 17:11: don’t worry about it  
Jaebum @ 17:12 neither of us would be offended by that  
Jackson @ 17:15: ok  
Jackson @ 17:21: :)

After that things returned to somewhat normal. Jaebum couldn’t help feeling a little strange being the unintentional secret keeper for Jackson and his boyfriend, but Jackson finally seemed to relax around him once more. Jaebum came to realize why Jackson distanced himself, likely concerned Youngjae, Jaebum’s supposed boyfriend, would be uncomfortable with him hanging around. It was, all things considered, a pretty unconventional situation. They weren’t friends, not really, despite the amount of time they spent with one another.

He saw Jackson around campus a few more times, often noticing that yes his boyfriend was also there, usually smiling and joking along with the others. He always seemed to be grinning and Jaebum felt almost offended by his constant cheer. He didn’t understand how anyone could permanently be smiling that much.

It wasn’t long before Jaebum found himself in an actual conversation with Bambam. It was he and Jackson’s one hundred and thirteenth encounter and Jackson and Jinyoung had dragged him along to another party- this time with the promise none of them would be partaking in any jaeger bombs. He had been chatting with Jinyoung on a couch, a few beers in and part of him hoping they’d be able to head home soon. Bambam and Jackson sat down to his left, Jackson resting an arm on the chair behind his back and he could smell the alcohol on his breath when he spoke.

“Hyungs!” Jackson crowed, clearly looking to get the most out of the opportunity to get drunk without having training in the morning. “You aren’t having fun! Have more fun!”Jinyoung laughed and Jaebum smiled, trying not to be too much of a downer. “I think you need more drinks!” Jackson declared, leaping up. He turned to his boyfriend. “Bambam? Coming?”

Bambam smiled fondly and Jaebum looked down, peeling the label off of his empty bottle, “I might sit for a bit while you go get drinks hyung.”

So that was how Jaebum was left, stuck between his best friend who was chatting animatedly to a senior standing near them, and Jackson’s boyfriend who was asking him far too many questions.

“So what do you study?”

“Film.”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m a TA.”

“So you room with Junior?”

“Yes.”

He felt himself on the end of a considering look and peeled the rest of the beer’s label off, deciding his best option was diverting conversation away from himself, “So how long have you known Jackson?”

Bambam looked pleased to be asked, “Well basically my entire life I guess. I can’t really remember a time where I didn’t know Jackson.” Jaebum nodded, childhood sweethearts, it figured. “So you’ve known Jackson since the start of the year, right?”

Jaebum was slightly shocked, not expecting for Jackson to have spoken enough about him for his boyfriend to remember that about him, “Yeah I guess so.”

“Where’d you guys meet?” Bambam was focused in on him again now and Jaebum was slightly uncomfortable with his probing gaze.

“Uh the coffee shop-“

“Oh the one near the dorms? I love that one I always make Jackson take me there.”Jaebum nodded, praying for Jinyoung to stop talking so enthusiastically about whatever it was he was discussing and save him. He wasn’t good at talking to strangers. “So you like-“

“Bambam!” They were both stopped by Jackson, standing above them with a beer in each hand and an almost crazed look in his eye. “Leave Jaebum alone- annoying him is my job.”

“But-“

“Shouldn’t you be getting back anyway? You have an assignment due-“

“Not for another week!” Jackson raised his brow and Jaebum was slightly impressed by the immediate response it resulted in. “Fine- goodnight hyungs. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Jaebum smiled wryly at Jackson, “That’s kinda harsh to make him go home isn’t it?”

Jackson just shrugged, handing him a beer and tucking in beside him as he took a swig from his own, “Shut up and drink.”

So they did, sat on the couch they had claimed as their own and watching the party around them unfold. Jaebum had lost track of how many drinks they had gotten through and Jinyoung had already headed back to the dorms when Jackson returned from the kitchen with a half empty bottle of jaeger held high in victory.

“Noooo-“ Jaebum protested, head already heavy under the weight of liquor and words slightly slurred. “Unless you want me puking in your room again-“

“Who said you were coming back to my room hyung?” Jackson teased, waggling his eyebrows and making Jaebum sigh.

“Shut up- no shots of jaeger,” He stated, reaching for the bottle and placing it safely out of Jackson’s reach. “I don’t want to puke- whomevers room I end up in.”

Jackson sighed, sitting slightly too close to him and resting an elbow against his shoulder. He really was too short to do it so it made his shoulder be propped up at an uncomfortable angle but Jaebum didn’t mind, a low thrum settling in his stomach at the casual touch. The party around them was dying down, people either heading home or off in secluded areas such as theirs to talk or get down to other less respectable activities.

“We’re not very good at partying hyung,” Jackson stated, watching another pair stumble past them. “Look at us sitting in the corner, no friends and no wild stories to tell of our night.”

Jaebum eyed him, “If you really want a story to tell the offer to puke in your room still stands.”

His chest warmed at the laugh Jackson let out, too high to be pleasant and a little uneven to be attractive but charming all the same. He should have looked away but the alcohol was making him foolish and the buzz in his veins making him perilous so when Jackson raised his eyes to meet his he was fixed there.

“Hyung,” Jaebum nodded silently. “If you puke in my room again…” Jackson’s voice dropped lower and Jaebum drifted closer to hear him. “I will call you every single morning at 6am for the rest of your life.”

Jaebum knocked his head to Jackson’s shoulder, laughing and feeling Jackson shake them both as he joined in. Jackson’s hand was unsteady but careful as it reached for him, tilting his head up and before he knew what was happening Jaebum felt the soft press of lips on his.

It only took a second to realize what was happening, pure panic cutting through the indulgent pleasure warming through him and he jumped up off the couch.

“What are you doing?” He choked out, feeling ashamed and mortified of how much he wanted to ignore every warning sign and the voice in the back of his mind telling him about how wrong this was and press them both together again. The want settling in his stomach was strong and it made him feel ill realizing how long ago it had established itself there.

Jackson was frozen, staring at him with an openness and vulnerability that made him struggle. He couldn’t deal with this.

“We’re both really drunk- don’t worry I won’t tell anyone it’s okay,” Jaebum spoke urgently, checking his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone. “I… I’m sorry. Get home safe.”

He left without another glance and he realized the following morning, with his horrible headache and turning stomach, that that was the only thing that kept him from turning back.

“Fuck.”

After their one hundred and thirteenth encounter Jaebum did all he could to prevent another one. He was heavy with guilt and regret and trying to come to terms with the fact that his relationship with Jackson meant a lot more to him than he ever wanted to admit. In his life he had Jinyoung and he had Youngjae and he thought he’d been content with just the two of them, but Jackson just had to forcibly wedge himself in there and he didn’t really know how to get him out or how to make himself want to.

Jackson had a boyfriend, whom he loved. Jaebum knew what had happened but he also knew that there was no lie in Jackson’s words when he told Bambam he loved him. Jaebum had a stupid crush that he had let go unchecked far too long under the illusion that the thrill he felt from the other boy’s presence was annoyance and the reason his thoughts were so often occupied by him was out of frustration. Jaebum had it bad. But Jackson had a boyfriend and Jaebum was in no place to get between them. No matter how much the selfishness within him wanted to.

It took three weeks before Jinyoung confronted him, pulling off his headphones one day and forcing his attention.

“Look I don’t know what happened and Jackson won’t say anything to me about it either but you need to sort out whatever the hell is going on between you two,” Jaebum flinched at Jinyoung’s tone.

“I don’t know-“

“Jaebum,” Jaebum looked up, sighing at Jinyoung’s stern face. “He never comes over here anymore- I have to go to his dorm to see him. You text me whenever you’re heading home to check if I’m alone. Neither of you are being subtle and you’re both my best friends and I love you both but you need to get your shit together.”

Jaebum frowned, “Jinyoung I can’t-“ He stopped, afraid he would say too much. “I just can’t be around him okay?” He hated how pathetic he sounded but it seemed to give Jinyoung pause.

“Are you okay hyung?”

Jaebum just nodded, knowing anyone would be able to hear the lie in his voice.

Jackson missed two weeks of classes to travel to the Fencing World Championships in Germany. He placed third. Jaebum read about it online. Jackson injured his knee at training and wasn’t able to train for three weeks. Jaebum spotted him limping around campus on crutches. Jackson was training again but they weren’t sure he was going to recover in time to compete in the next university competition. Jaebum overheard Jinyoung talking about it on the phone. Jackson missed Jaebum. Their one hundred and fourteenth encounter was via text.

Jackson @ 2:00: i know you don’t want to talk to me but I miss you  
Jackson @ 2:01: i’m sorry  
Jackson @ 2:06: you can block this number if you want I’ll understand

Jaebum didn’t block his number. He knew he should have.

Jaebum had avoided getting coffee from their shop for months but he had just finished his last exam of the year and he was exhausted and desperate. He eyed the girl behind the counter, unsure if it was his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him or if it was actually the same girl who he had listened to Jackson rant to about organic coffee beans all those months ago. He made his way to order and he saw the recognition in his eyes. He just ordered a green tea, not eager for a repeat of her purposefully giving him the wrong milk. She gave him chai.

It figured.

So he sat, waiting for his tea to cool and trying to keep his eyes open when the bell over the door jingled and in came two familiar figures. They were huddled together, trying to avoid the chill settling over campus as Christmas neared. They both wore beanies, each with tufts of hair messily peeking out from under them and they were laughing together as they hurried inside.

Bambam walked inside the shop, hand in hand with Kim Yugyeom.

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation or maybe it was the months gone without seeing one of the few people who he truly cared for but something made Jaebum lose all of his reservations, forget his tea and march over to them both.

“What the hell Bambam!” He barked, his own jacket flapping with each stride. “I thought you loved each other? How can you do this?”Jaebum tried not to be bothered by the bewildered expressions he saw on their faces, waving at their clasped hands. “Jackson deserves better than this!”

Bambam looked uncomfortable, “I was going to tell him!”

Yugyeom looked down, all cockiness suddenly forgotten in place of nerves, “I’m sorry hyung I just haven’t gotten up the courage to tell my parents yet-“

“Wait what?” He turned sharply to Bambam. Jaebum knew his was causing a scene. He fully expected to have a life ban from the coffee shop come next semester. “Wait does he not know?”

Bambam looked confused again, “Know what?”

“About the fact you are with Jackson!”

“What?” Both boys echoed each other, looking to one another before Bambam burst into laughter.

“Wait- Jaebum-ssi you think I’m dating Jackson?” Bambam gasped out and Yugyeom looked relieved, laughing along with him. Jaebum was suddenly hesitant, all adrenaline leaving him.

“Yes?”

Bambam sighed, running his hands over his eyes. “Oh everything makes so much more sense now.” He turned to Yugyeom who was still giggling. “Jaebum-ssi this is Yugyeom my boyfriend, Jackson-hyung is my brother.”

“Oh my god-“

“I’m adopted but really I don’t understand how you thought we were dating! That’s so gross.”

“Oh my god,” Jaebum’s embarrassment was immediately replaced with guilt and regret when he realized what he had done. “I need to apologize. Oh my god.”

He began hurrying to the door, when he heard Bambam call out to him.

“He’s doing extra training! He should be in the gym!”

Jaebum wished he could say he’d thought far enough in advance to realize that running across campus to the gymnasium without preparing anything to say or even checking he looked somewhat presentable was a bad idea… but he couldn’t.

Jaebum’s one hundred and fifteenth Jackson encounter began when he barreled into the university’s gymnasium, sweating under his winter coat and regretting the amount of time he’d spend sitting around on his ass over the past few months. Their campus was large and sprinting across it while sleep deprived and panicked was not a pleasant activity. He darted his eyes around the unfamiliar building, searching for anyone or anything he recognized, when he caught sight of a familiar oversized bag and searched for the man it belonged to. Jackson was holding his mask under one arm and listening to a man Jaebum assumed to be his coach and he suddenly realized how silly it was of him to rush there. He paced nervously, unsure if he should leave and return but then he wouldn’t know where Jackson was or if he should wait until he finished or if he should-

“Jaebum?” His decision was taken from him as Jackson had apparently finished speaking to his coach and was walking over to his bag where coincidentally Jaebum stood. “What are you doing here?”

Jaebum stood silent for a moment, panicking internally. It had been months and it had been a drunk kiss and drunk kisses didn’t mean anything anyway! Jackson probably didn’t even want to talk to him-

“Jaebum?” Jackson looked frustrated and Jaebum’s eyes widened.

“Uh- can we talk?” Jackson nodded slowly, gesturing for him to go on. “In private?”

Jackson bit his bottom lip, seeming to contemplate Jaebum for a second before he decided. He grabbed Jaebum by the elbow with one hand and his bag with the other, towing them towards the change rooms. The room was empty and Jackson opened a locker, throwing his bag inside and sitting on the nearby bench to begin untying his shoes. Jaebum couldn’t help noticing him wince as he shifted his injured leg.

“How is your knee going?” He asked just to fill the silence.

Jackson didn’t look up, still untying his shoe, “It’s better. If I keep eating well and strengthening it, it will be perfect soon enough.”

Jaebum nodded to himself, trying to think of a good way to say what he came here to. He decided there wasn’t one. “So… I thought Bambam was your boyfriend.”

That got Jackson’s attention, he dropped his foot back down and snapped his head up to look at Jaebum with pure disbelief. “You thought what?” Jaebum felt his neck flush and he looked away. “He’s my brother!”

“I know that now,” Jaebum responded petulantly, much to Jackson’s amusement. “To be fair nobody ever actually introduced us-“

“No no no this is hilarious no excuses,” Jackson laughed for another moment before he paused, eying him curiously. “So wait-“

“That’s why I stopped it,” Jaebum confessed and avoided Jackson’s eyes. “Not because I didn’t want to.” He still felt the weight of Jackson’s gaze and he forced himself to meet it. “I really really wanted to.” The embarrassment he felt saying the words was worth it when he saw the bright smile break across Jackson’s face and the pleased laugh escape his lips. “I still do.”

Jackson reached up for him, tugging his collar and forcing him to lean down to press their lips together again. This time was different to the first, Jaebum had spend months wondering what it would feel like to really, properly kiss Jackson and he wasn’t wasting any time finding out. He knelt down in front of him, careful not to disturb his sore knee and pulled Jackson tightly to his chest. He felt Jackson’s pleased hum and he traced his tongue along his bottom lip, letting out a pleased sound when it dropped open for him. Their second kiss was urgent and desperate and heated and Jaebum could hardly breathe. Jackson had his arms wrapped around his neck and a hand threaded through his hair and Jaebum had one arm around his back and one trailing lower down his back.

Jackson leant back to catch his breath and Jaebum pressed a kiss to his jawline, smirking at the shiver that he felt and the catch in his breathing he felt against his ear. He pressed soft kisses down his neck, alternating between quick, soft pecks and slow, sucking caresses that had Jackson shaking in his arms. When he finally made it down to his collar Jaebum grunted, frustrated by the thick layers of protective gear keeping him from his goal and Jackson snorted in delight.

“Just wait until you reach the protective cup,” He joked and Jaebum met his gaze, watching him gulp as he saw the want resting there. “Here?” He asked, voice quiet and vulnerable.

“If you’ll let me,” Jaebum said honestly, pressing his hand down against his own arousal to soothe the firm ache. “Is anyone going to come in?”

Jackson groaned, pulling off his protective jacket and grinning at the way Jaebum’s eyes followed his movements, “I sure hope not… They won’t kick me off the team if we get caught though. I’m sort of a big deal.”

Jaebum laughed with him, helping him remove the next layer and leaving him only in his pants. He could finally appreciate what all the hours of training and dieting had crafted, running his hands down the firm planes of his stomach and pressing a kiss to where they disappeared under his pants. Jaebum leant back for a second, trying to gather his thoughts as he removed his jacket and sweater to stop him from overheating.

“I still can’t believe you thought I had a boyfriend,” Jackson said, half to himself. “Even with the way I acted around you!”

Jaebum tilted his head, “How did you act around me?”

“Hyung I bribed Bambam with free coffee to sneak me into the building almost every day of the week,” Jaebum blinked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“He lives on level two… it was very convenient,” Jackson looked embarrassed, tousling Jaebum’s hair to distract himself. “And then when Jinyoung wasn’t there to let me in the room I bribed the student administrator to let me into ‘my boyfriends’ dorm.”

Jaebum huffed out a laugh and Jackson smiled at him fondly.

“I bought an air horn just to piss you off. I was late to fencing practice about 10 times to drop by and see you. You threw up in my room and I still spoke to you!”

“You threw up in mine too!” Jaebum protested, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Okay we’re even I guess,” Jackson allowed.

“Well maybe not just yet,” Jaebum murmured, pulling Jackson forward in his seat and reaching for his waistband before hesitating. “But just to be clear- you’re not with anyone? And you haven’t just been pissing me off for the past year just for fun?

“Well it was fun-“

“And when you kissed me- it wasn’t just because we had been drinking?” Jaebum hated how little sureness there was in his voice, but Jackson seemed endlessly endeared by it.

“I kissed you because I’d wanted to kiss you since I first saw you stammer for about ten minutes after your TA gave you their number at that frat party,” Jackson laughed to himself. “At least I did until I had to clean up your puke the next day. That kind of killed the mood.”

Jaebum grumbled, “Stop reminding me!”

“But anyway- yeah,” Jackson looked nervous again. “I’m may be little bit sort of half in love with you.”

Jaebum groaned, “I’m trying to quickly suck your dick before we get caught and you have to go and say shit like that and make me want to take you back to the dorms and never let you leave.” Jackson’s shy smile stopped him complaining and he leant up, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “For the record- I’m half in love with you too.”

Jackson’s happy gasp melded into a moan as Jaebum finally got a hand on him, pulling out his protective cup and sinking his mouth down, hand grasping what else he couldn’t manage.

“Oh my god we’re gonna get caught and I’m gonna get kicked off the team,” Jackson said quickly, muffling a moan with the back of his hand as his hips jolted in Jaebum’s grip. He ran his spare hand up Jackson’s thighs, stroking them along the ass that he had admired for far too long.

“Then you better stay quiet,” He murmured, pressing soft kisses to Jackson’s hips as he stroked faster. Jackson’s hips jerked forward again and he hissed as his knee jolted. Jaebum pulled back, ignoring Jackson’s protests and leant him gently against the lockers before sinking down to his knees once more. He tugged his pants the rest of the way down, placing his injured knee so it was resting over his shoulder and got back to business.

“You are-“ Jackson paused to gasp on a particularly hard suck. “Such a sweetheart honestly- fuck- you stop mid-sex to take care of my knee- ah!”

Jaebum pulled off and raised an eyebrow, “What are you trying to say?”

Jackson took a second to collect his thoughts, reopening his eyes and smiling down at him tenderly, “You’re a softie underneath your angry nerd persona you know.”

“I’m not a nerd,” Jaebum argued, nipping at the sensitive skin on Jackson’s thigh. He thought for a second. “I do have glasses though.” He laughed at Jackson’s resulting moan and returned to making him fall apart.

Jaebum’s one hundred and fifteenth encounter with Jackson began with him nervous and panicked and ended with him holding Jackson in his arms as the boy cried out, quaking in his arms and finally sighed contently. It ended with him tugging a pliant but eager Jackson towards the showers to bathe, batting away his roaming hands with promises of things to come, before dragging him back to Jackson’s dorm with no desire from either of them to leave again soon.

After their hundred and fifteenth encounter Jaebum stopped calling them encounters. They both agreed anniversary sounded nicer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google "do fencers wear cups" and read through weird reddit forums for this so please appreciate me. Thank you for reading, lemme know if you liked it so I can justify the time I spent being a dumb perfectionist and writing and rewriting it :) thanks guys! 
> 
> oh & come chat to me on [tumblr ](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> UPDATE: everyone needs to check out the beautiful art Olga drew for this fic you guys it actually ended my life [x](http://jaebumsbird.tumblr.com/post/142637834075/collegeau-for-my-dear-fight-me-jaebum-ps)


End file.
